Amnesia
by Kiss Pookie
Summary: REPOSTED ; Season 6 - What happens when Sean returns, Emma had lost her memory in a car accident. Formally, Soft & Slow.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Amnesia

**Author: **Bri

**Summary: **REPOSTED ; Season 6 - What happens when Sean returns, Emma had lost her memory in a car accident. Formally, Soft & Slow.

Authors Note : Bear with me here. I wrote this in 2006 a twist on season five to make season six a little more . . dramatic. Pretty AU. I don't want to give too too much away towards the plotline. I wanted to change some events in the story, and especially the prologue.

- In season four Emma and Paige continued to remain friends from Mercy Street despite the shooting, the given Rick situation. Sean still leaves for Wasega Beach. Just to clear this up.

- Emma, Paige and Manny are close friends. Hazel is non existant.

As more crucial things happen that need to be told to you the readers, I will let you know in an authors note.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Prologue **

_Degrassi, 2005_

Paige Michalchuck and Emma Nelson were on their way back from a party Peter threw when his dad was out of town at his estate. Yes, the same Peter, Stone who famously made Degrassi-Tube history when he was able to make a video months ago of Emma's very own best friend, Manny flashing her top for the world to see. Emma avoided Peter because she knew he had it out for her. Emma lost interest in Peter shortly after. Manny didn't go even though most of the senior class was there including Paige and they don't even _like _Peter. There was some drinking but Paige didn't drink, Emma had a few jello shots and test tubes but nothing too much for her to still be able to get into a car and be able to face her parents and most importantly Manny.

"I'm so going to miss you when you graduate this year." Emma told her friend. After this party Manny was to meet up with Emma and her at Paige's for a sleepover. It's been the norm for the three musketeers to hang out, eat snacks, watch movies and play pool.

"Don't worry Banting would only be an hours drive away."

"But still, after school at The Dot."

"But then Ems, it'd be your senior year before you know it."

"Oh I suppose."

"Speaking of supposing, Peter _so _has it bad for you." Paige cackled as she turned through the radio stations absentmindedly as she drove. The pair of girls was antsy and anxious for the night ahead, a sleep over something girls love to have.

"Ew! No he doesn't. Newsflash, did you see what he did to Manny last month? She'd never forgive me and I don't like him." Gossip always escapes through Paige it goes in her and she spits it out, never believe her vows of secrecy because she's full of something and it isn't truth unless you're talking about friendship then she's a true friend. Emma had morals compared to Paige, Emma wasn't reckless like Paige, Emma thought everything big or small had a purpose which is why she was a strong believer in the life of animals and how she cares and has a compassion for others, it's just your average girl who doesn't give up the good fight she just beats it to death and it more then likely is a good thing.

"Shouldn't she just call it bridge underwater? We all know she wasn't sober, hun. We were both there."

"You mean water under the bridge? Most certainly not, I don't like him and I wont risk my friendship with Manny over a guy who is less-than my standards." Emma halfheartedly toyed with the ends of her straightened hair that was chest length.

"I have forgotten that small bit of Emma who has that undeniable love for bad boys." Paige knew how to push Emma's buttons knowing her. They had been through some things as kids, the two were friends in grade school for a time, Emma was the crusader type girl, everyone in grade school called her "Cause Girl" all because she was so against Paige wearing fur from animals, and the chattering began when Emma trashed her jacket in a nearby dumpster, but fortunately for Emma the teasing and name calling died down, and then quickly became friends in Emma's sophomore year, "After all, you did date Sean Cameron."

Emma looked out her passenger side window and had no further comment about Sean, it's doubtful any girl gets over their first love there will always be a piece of their heart in theirs for the rest of your life. Emma feels if she ever would see him again, her knees would lock and get weak, she probably wouldn't believe her eyes and she'd say silly things she nearly zoned out seeing a guy in a skull cap with a gray hooded sweat shirt walking along the road but she knew it wasn't him, just wishful thinking kicking her but with force That's life, like always your life can never mirror your dreams.

Just then, bright lights interrupted her thoughts quickly as she saw headlights headed straight for her she said nothing, her voice wouldn't let her. She was engulfed in shock, "Paige!" was all she could exclaim, and suddenly the whole world went black, it was her final memory, everything she looked back upon stained black.

At the hospital a montage of events were happening. Emma was in critical condition. Paige had come out of her sleep and was deemed competent to go home. She wanted to wait for Manny to come. Paige had a few stitches but it was nothing to what had happened to her friend. Paige sat by her friend's bed awaiting her wake up. The monitor beeped steadily. Paige wondered how Emma and she had gotten to the hospital. The initial accident she remembered the lights, her last memory and she went into shock and passed out. Emma had not been so lucky, struck from the side. Paige knew her friend had a few cracked ribs and a head injury only her waking up will be able to tell the severity of the accident.

Moments later Spike and Snake had arrived with Manny. Spike and Snake had gotten back from a teachers banquet for Snake when they heard the news and arrived quickly to grab Manny who was home. Spike was carrying her toddler, Jack in his pajamas sleeping in her arms. "Paige! Oh thank God!" Spike put Jack in Snake's arms as she threw her arms around Paige, "are you alright?"

Paige sighed, looking to her right from her seated position at her friend. "I'm alright, but I'm not so sure about Emma."

Manny was crying, walking closer to Paige. "What happened?"

"Apparently we were hit by a drunk driver on the way home from Peter's."

"I told you it was a bad idea to go." Manny crossed her arms.

"I doubt going to Peter's had anything to do with that."

"She hasn't woken up though, but we're not going anywhere until she does." As Manny said that, Emma began to stir. She pulled up a stool and sat next to Paige. Spike and Snake remained standing.

"She looks like she might be now." Snake said matter-of-factly in a whisper.

Emma groaned.

"Emma?" Paige asked.

"Who's Emma?" Emma asked Paige. She looked at everyone else surrounding her bedside. She kinda went into a small panic, "Who are you all?"

Spike ran to the other side of her bed, "It's your mom."

"Oh."Emma said like it was nothing at all.

"Don't you remember sweetie? You were in a car wreck."

"I've never seen you before . . ."

Spike welled up with tears as she dashed out of the room to get a doctor. What wondered what had happened to her daughter.

"Emma I hope you know this isn't funny, whatever you're trying to pull here."

"Pull?" Emma asked now sitting up genuinely confused. But Snake had already left to follow Spike.

After Emma not being able to tell who her parents were, Paige and Manny began to worry and wonder if Emma couldn't even remember her own mother and step dad how would she be able to remember them, her friends.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Paige this is Manny."

"We've been friends since pre-k!" Manny stood up worriedly, "what is the matter with you."

"Hun seriously, stop playing games. You're getting us worried." Paige retorted before shaking her head whispering, start to pace around the room. "This isn't happening" she whispered a few times under her breath. Manny hushed Paige and gently put her aside.

"What isn't happening?" Emma asked Paige even after she walked away.

Paige breathed heavy and then paused, she was scared, her friend doesn't remember her or Manny the girls she knew she kindergarten, she was fed up and now tears were falling down her face, before looking at Emma.

"Why are you crying?"

Paige was clearly at a loss. She had never witness something this traumatic before. "Look at you! This! You! Emma! Everything! It's me, Paige your friend whom with tonight we went to Peter's house for a party. You were going to come over and we were going to play pool."

"Who's Peter? Please stop yelling." Emma held her head wincing in pain.

With a scoff, she then whispered before letting out any tears remaining strong, "What happened to you Emma?" Suddenly, a male nurse came in and Manny turned around hoping they'd find what was going on with their friend. Paige looked at him and then at Manny before he motioned the girls to sit down.

"She woke up, I heard her parents talking. I told them the unfortunate news."

"Please join me in the lobby; I don't want to tell you in the patient's presence."

Paige followed him into a set of chairs just outside of Emma's room. They looked up at him nervously.

They all feel guilty and the doctors wished there was something they could've done to save Emma's memory, he sighed he knew this was going to be a hard part about having a future in being a doctor. He coughed for his voice; "You see. . ." he started fumbling with the embroidered ends of his blue scrubs. He then added as the girls nodded for him to go on, and reveal it piece by piece like a torn up painting, paining them with all the emotions before they even come close to visualizing the imagery, "She has long-term memory loss, more than likely she'll have to learn everything over again." The man's words burned holes in their heart, "Luckily, it's as far as names, places and people and things like school etiquette are still retained. Once she learns something she'll retain it but. . " He rambled on but the girls were most fixated on was learning everything again - the girls were to take up that task.

"Will she ever gain it back? Is it permanent?" Manny asked still crying.

"We still have to run some tests."

"How can she still live a normal life?" Paige asked.

"I can't answer that now. We hadn't really gotten to talk to Emma and ask her questions."

"Nurse, she didn't even recognize her parents. It's bad!" Manny explained starting to stand up.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, she's my best friend!"

"Please sit down ma'am I understand this is hard for you. I know this is tough. . " he said explaining that Manny needed to sit down.

Ever since that day between that night and now Manny and Paige had made it their goals to have Emma remember everything from the past to the present.


	2. Shocking Conclusion

**Chapter One: Shocking Conclusion**

_Degrassi _

_One year later, 2006_

Emma Nelson went school shopping alone. She was usually accompanied by Manny but she had a meeting with Beatrice, her manager. Apparently, she changed her mind a year ago a few weeks after Emma's accident. Manny has been in a few area commercials, and even got cast in a few TV movie roles and a show pilot was in the talks, that are still in pre-production but still hasn't gotten the big break yet. She had a few shopping bags in her hands but she froze as she heard some echoes behind her that resembled her name there was an ice-cream trucks song ringing in the distance which at first made it hard to hear. She turned around and they said it again, "Emma!"

The voice wasn't at all familiar or reassuring. It would be if she had all her memory. If the Emma of yesteryear would have heard this she would be jumping for joy. Finally, when she found her name caller she whipped her head around finding called from across the way from the park and crossing the street to her. The ice-cream man's song in major was out in the open and in tune, and was still out for the young kids. The first guy, Sean Cameron with a milkshake and a guy beside him better known as Jay Hogart clad with a black hat. He didn't seem very comfortable in Emma's presence as he stood behind him with a vanilla ice-cream cone, she was confused but she gave the guy who initially called her name a polite smile. For some reason it didn't quite strike her how familiar he looked, "I'm with Jay now."

"Easy _Brokeback Mountain_. He means he's sleeping on my couch."

Emma was confused. Sean dashed a smile at her. She continued to smile and nod. But still remembering to remain polite she decided to introduce herself anyhow. "I'm Emma, nice to meet you two." She put her hand out for them to shake but she had no takers. Jay continued to eat his ice-cream almost ignoring her polite advance. Sean's smile faded to a frown.

Jay knew well of Emma's condition, and he felt bad. I mean the whole town knew he just didn't have the heart to tell Sean. He knew he would be crushed, but he wanted his best friend back in town again. It was lonely with out Sean. He's got a few secrets he doesn't want to be let out in the open, or what he saw the crisp fall night with Paige and Emma's car wreck when he closed up The Dot. Beforehand, he had wished he would mend something with her before she lost all memory to anything. He really didn't think it was relevant, like Emma was really on his mind when he discovered his best friend was returning after three years they had so much to catch up on and so much to do.

Sean was perplexed by Emma's behavior, first not recognizing his voice, taking her more than two minutes to get her attention and now she doesn't even recognize his face or anything not even the name. He didn't think he looked all that different when suddenly he began to stash the thought he might look so different but he doubted it, and rejected in a never mind. Sean advanced forward towards her, as he raised his eyebrow at Emma's introduction, "What? I know you Em. You have to remember, you know me. ." The two were very close to each other, almost in each others faces.

"Actually, I don't know you. What's your name?" She asked him innocently in every way shape and form, he of course didn't read it that way, "Please tell me."

"Is that how you want to be?" Sean bellowed raising his voice as well as his temper to a high note.

Emma dropped her bags and stepped forward towards him, "Excuse me? You don't talk to me like that I don't care who you are! You are way out of line." Jay was behind Sean enjoying his ice cream paying no mind to Emma and Sean's discussion. But he knew he would intervene soon. The thing is, he knew but he wasn't going to come out and say it. Not in front of Emma, he wasn't sure if Emma even knew of her own condition. Jay honestly was afraid to care about her; he is scared of her in an odd way.

"I will when you stop playing games." Sean tells her as if he's being factual.

"God! Why are you being so mean?" Emma started welling up with tears, as she grabbed her bags and started to run away until she saw Sean getting yanked off by his friend. She flashed him a nice going asshole smile as she started on her way home.

"Emma wait!" Sean hollered after her starting to walk towards her. Jay finally gave up on his ice-cream and sighed tapping his friend on the shoulder tugging him away. Sean already felt terrible, not only did he leave her alone years ago but he barely acknowledged her when he said his goodbyes. He had a lot of time in Wasega Beach to think, and as he thought about it, it hurt him.

Finally they arrived at the bench. Jay sat Sean down trying to calm him and erase his scowl finally he inched his way down and slumped down and put his hand on his shoulder, "Listen man, I'm going to start to tell you something. You're probably going to get upset. There have been a lot of things that's happened . . ."

"Including the fact Emma mysteriously hates me. . ."

"I'd say it would be but you and I both know that isn't true. It would be the complete opposite if she could remember, put it that way." Jay assured him, and reassured him as he knew more than Sean did.

"What you mean, Jay?" He got short with Jay. It commonly happens when he's angry or get's a feeling where he's going to become angry. When Sean is angry, he doesn't yell or scream he just keeps it in and gets really short with you.

"I- I honestly didn't have the heart to tell you! Let me rephrase that, I didn't really think I was my place I guess? I knew why you wanted out of Wasega. Actually, I don't really have much of a heart at all do I?" He asked rhetorically, he knew his friend better than he knew himself. Sean wanted to see her so bad and he was only to be let down.

"What happened to her?"

"You sure you want to know?" Sean nodded to his question.

"Just tell me, Jay. Cut to the chase."

Jay sighed shaking his head, "she and Paige got in a bad car wreck a year ago, and Emma can't remember anything before it. I'd say it's a blessing -"

"I wouldn't. She doesn't remember me! God I'm such an asshole!" Sean exclaimed.

"No not like that. I mean God man; she gets excused for the dumbest things in school everyone yields to her. Oh- a- and she doesn't want to remember like the shooting and stuff - that was bad for her. It's nice to have a fresh start sometimes?"

Sean shook his head, "She was supposed to be _my _new start. . . I realized I f'ed up with her years ago - I hoped we could work things out - Jay you knew all along how I felt for her!"

That last final statement made Jay's stomach wince. He felt like shit with the mention of knowing how Sean feels. He can't help but cringe and think of the ravine and him and Emma. Jay lost eye contact with Sean, "Yeah. How can you help her now? She doesn't even know who you are. You are just some jerk who yelled at her."

"Maybe she and I can start all over." Sean pondered at it out loud, "It would have me going back to square one and apologizing for everything, and telling her everything and it's - it's worth it."

"I'm sure." Jay stated sarcastically before adding, "But I know, and don't deny it Cameron; you want to simply pick up where you two left off. I know I'm right? Maybe girls who are dense are easier to bed?"

"Not at all. The extra time, taking it slow - I like that sort of thing. I'd appreciate you to knock it off - I told you how I feel about, Emma again. Cool it." Sean warned him nudging him in the arm in all seriousness, "Is that all you think about Jay?" The truth was, he really didn't want to think about his Emma and sex in the same sentence only because he simply couldn't see it. She's Emma for Christ sakes! She's high up on a pedestal in Sean's eyes. He didn't have those types of feelings about her; it isn't the first thing that comes to his mind when it came to her. In fact, a lot of things came to mind, good memories, innocence, and vanilla, long walks, and stories. They had something deeper, even if her memories faded away he knew he could find her somewhere in the balance.

"Eh, it's a hobby." Jay agitatedly kicked a stone.

"Where was the wreck?" Sean asked after a long pause. He wanted to know things, the things that couldn't be explained in one day by one person. He had forgotten Jay wasn't a considerate person, he wouldn't look out for someone, it took him awhile to go out and tell Sean Emma has lost her memory of Sean or anything in general.

Jay shrugged it off, but he simply couldn't shake it. He was there! He saw. He had some involvement but he wishes he could have forgotten along with Emma. For once he knew how to be a good person. He now knew he could've told Sean ahead of time but he knew his friend was reeling over the whole thing. He didn't want him to be concerned, and he didn't want him to worry; but he is and he did. "Look." He got his friend to look at him. "I didn't research it. I just know it happened not far from Emma's house. For awhile it was talk of the town." Sean gave him a smug grimace, "Look it's not good. I never said it was going to be a nice story. I didn't tell you it was going to be easy to tell. It's the truth."


	3. Girl Talk

**Chapter Three : Girl Talk**

Emma jogged down the basement stairs quickly for she had a story to tell Manny. "So tell me how two guys apparently know me, one of them tried to hit on me today when I left the boutique." Emma came home throwing her bags full of clothes on the floor by her bed as Manny sat on her legs and knees reading a _Cosmo _magazine with the phone by her, of course she was awaiting a call from Craig. Emma was into the routine she knew they constantly talked.

"W-wow Em. What did they look like?" Manny put her magazine down on the bed and sat up; her legs crossed and listened to her friend. Manny feels like a car wreck when her friend tells her about boys. Nearly every guy in town knows Emma's mind isn't all there, she's not as sharp as a tack and they'd so take advantage of her, "Do I know them?"

Emma shrugged sitting down on the edge of the bed facing her friend, "Well they knew my name. The one guy looked as if I'd bite him so he stayed back a lot, and the other one was nice until I told him I didn't remember him. . And then he yelled at me and I yelled back and then I came home."

"And you didn't get his number?" Manny asked enthused joking with her.

"H-he was uh yelling and besides he was cute. Ticked off or not, he had lovely blue-green eyes. I wonder if I'll see him again." Emma still hasn't grasped the concept of humor.

Emma probably didn't find out about every little thing she had known in the past. _Sean Cameron and her past with him_, Manny pondered on what she had forgotten, _oh how she loved this guy, how if she had her memory she would be on cloud nine right now with butterflies flying through her stomach. If only she did know,_ _and stupid me hadn't forgotten to tell her about it_. But fearing for her fragile hearted friend, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, she couldn't possibly tell her just yet. _Perhaps it's best they start over_, she just was looking out for Emma's best interest. Manny sighed she knew it just by the description the look, she supposed the look Sean Cameron naturally gave Emma that look where her eyes would wander and gaze, _the look _and she knew it. With or without her memory, Manny knew this guy was him right off the bat she didn't know why she didn't realize it sooner. "Oh. Right. He was yelling." Manny nodded with a smile.

"What's wrong, Manny?"

"Do I look like something's wrong?" Manny tried to play it off. "My best friend just met a boy, and don't blame me for getting just a little worried." Manny has been protecting Emma lately since Paige had gone off to Banting. The three girls meet up now and then, mostly on weekends.

"Manny I can take care of myself; you don't need to worry so much." Emma giggled recollecting him and the events today and she wondered about maybe they went to school together before her accident. Manny gets the constant comment like that with Emma.

Emma knew all about her accident. She knew what had happened. She knew that she hasn't any memories as a result of high trauma, a rare case. She wasn't horribly injured and she was blessed to have her looks in tact. She had a few cracked ribs on the side of impact and she is urged to avoid heavy activity on her legs because she had suffered an injury in her leg on her right side this year once she had healed. On her cheek, she has a small scar from a piece of glass that had landed on her face at the time of the accident. It now is just a simple small indent if you look real close to her face; she mostly wears cover up to conceal it.

"Em, y-yeah. I do need to worry. I don't know what I'd do without my bff."

"I suppose your right." Emma told her sitting on the bed.

"And I suppose you will get his number and this probably won't be the last of him." She stammered a tad unenthused, it was then that Manny uneasily came to the assumption it was now more than likely Sean who she saw, "What did he say?"

"He's with a guy named Jay. That the guy is going to be living with him. He looked really happy to see me his friend looked less than pleased." Emma explained nonchalant to this undeniable truth, before adding, "I guess he and I knew each other before my accident?"

"You could say that, Em. You knew both of them." She sat down on the bed with Emma, and gave her a reassuring smile, "That guy's name is Sean, you guys used to date. I can't believe I forgot to remind you about him. . I'm surprised Paige gossip queen didn't already . . . or even me. It completely slipped my mind. I used to think you two would get married you two had a great relationship."

"We did? When?"

"Grade seven, eight and briefly in nine. Then in grade ten he left and went to Wasega Beach. After that, like a year later you had the accident on the way home from Peter's party with Paige. Remember I didn't go because I hate, hated and always will hate Peter?"

Emma nodded, "You tell me all the time. You and I _both _hate Peter, remember? By the way Manny, he wants to take me to homecoming."

"Tell him no, please! I want a drama free homecoming."

"I know. I want to ask someone. I've never had a date to homecoming."

"Well there's always Toby."

"Please. If you so want to hook Toby up, why don't _you _take him."

"But I'm off the market remember?" Manny sang happily as she pointed to the necklace that had an M on it that was silver Craig had surprised her with the last time he had visited.

"I know." Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. She was lonely and it was no surprise. But she won't just settle for anybody, especially Toby. She always felt that maybe there was someone out there for her, but he hasn't found her and she hasn't exactly found him. She knows when they do finally meet, something has to happen, something big like fireworks and sirens will go off, or at least that'll happen when she has her first real kiss. Something she hadn't realized had already happened. She wishes for a guy who doesn't know about her condition and will like her for who she is and she really isn't asking for much, just true love.

"Back to Peter and his drama, I don't think I'll ever be drinking with you." She then paused before thinking about Sean again. She just couldn't get him off her mind finally she pled with her friend, "Manny, you _got _to get me to talk to Sean. I totally made the bitch inside me roar at him earlier."

Manny chuckled, "I will. . . I will. Don't worry."

"Well he lives with Jay. I don't know where that is, he assumed I knew." Emma explained to Manny.

In the back of Manny's mind she silently hoped nothing ever got out with Emma and Jay at the ravine. It was eons ago but eons ago to a boy is like a weeks past where eons to a girl is just that - eons just like clothing when they go out of fashion. Manny knows when it gets to Sean, he'd never let bygones be bygones there will be not one drop of water under the bridge and there's no doubt Sean will smack him around a bit and their friendship will ravel in a matter of short minutes, forget all about the eons. It'll all be over when Sean finds out, the whole cat would be out of the bag then. "I know where Jay lives." Manny answered silently, "but I want to make something clear."

"Hm?" Emma perked up.

"Just please stay away from Jay." Manny meant it and Emma knew it from the constant rumors. She nodded in agreement before her friend continued, "It's just - he's not a nice person and I'm not too sure why Sean's friends with him in the first place. He's just trouble, he's the reason Liberty and J.T. didn't keep their baby, and J.T. got involved in drugs there's other things - you know."

"Good luck, Manny." Emma simply told her friend lying back on the bed. "If Craig calls, I'll take a message."

"Thanks Em."

Manny started to stand up putting on her warm jacket because the evening air was getting a little cooler as fall was a approaching and in Toronto's cold temperatures their fall lurks earlier than expected. Manny takes walks at night to keep in shape and tonight she was on a mission to talk to Sean about Emma.


	4. Past, Present and Future

**Chapter Four : Past, Present and Future**

Sean Cameron sat glumly on the couch as Jay Hogart seemed to be resting on the floor, passed out from all the drinking. Sean had a few beers, and he really wasn't a big fan of drinking. Sean occasionally had a few beers or a little something else but other than that he tried to remain coherent. He wandered in disbelief at Jay, and how his drinking problem had only gotten worse. Jay had twelve beers tonight, and his twelfth bottle was in his hand. Sean passed on the drinks after three, and a cup of rum and some cheap coke. Jay's drinking had only worsened after him and Alex broke up. Sean knew all about it, and he was disappointed in Jay. Sean had a sprite that was in the basement as flat as a board it really showed how much Jay stocked up on anything besides liquor. Sean was cautious and not selfish, he took what he can get, and he knew that he wasn't a good person when he would be drunk, he doesn't want to be that person. He gets like his parents. Sad enough when he first moved to Degrassi and after the incident at Jimmy's party, Sean vowed never to drink ever, after his dad who never really got much of a ride in life not to mention Sean almost thought he puked out his guts. The flickering television made him prone to let his mind wander on most nights like tonight.

His parents used up all his savings and their savings with beer and gambling and unnecessary things, the Cameron brothers just about had it. Gradually, it got to the point where Sean didn't even have food some evenings so he'd stock up some extra at lunch, steal a candy bar from the boardwalk outdoor tents - he didn't want to steal but he sure took it to survive it's a matter of that. Growing up that way hurt him, and he only leaned on himself for comfort. That was all true until he met, Emma. She had changed things for him and introduced him to friendship, the kind he never had before. She taught him how to depend on others as well, and trust. He knew when he gave up his heart for real he'd want it to be to someone who truly can see he means well, he found her when he was forced to live with his brother. He remembers the day as if it was yesterday, his mother was crying and in a drunken slump, it was probably the one time she called him by his name not using son, boy or him. He remembers the day as if it was yesterday.

"_Sean." Eileen Cameron pounded on the door, her voice was cracked with tears. She had a Bud Light in her hand; she set it down on a small resting table by the wall in the hall right by the door of Sean's bedroom. Her frail hands knew this has to be done. Sean opened his eyes and remembered how the night before he was being interrogated by local cops about the night before under the pier. That night was the night Sean almost got jumped on his way to get something to eat with the little money he had. He always, since he went to school with him hated the jock turned surfer, pierced up pretty boy Tyler Bishop. Not only did he hate him, but he was green with envy with him, Tyler had such loving supportive parents, and he was selfish because he took it for granted where as Sean he had none of that not even a decent friend on his side because he never had the chance to meet good friends or have the parents to support him, they were people who never grew up - clowns. In fact, Sean and Tyler were at odds and he had enough of Sean's snooty comments in classes, it got to the point that Tyler got used to Sean's so-called agenda on Friday evenings, Tyler's plentiful friends hang out nights at the board walk seemed like the perfect way to get Sean, alone to be defenseless so they can supposedly show Sean. It simply wasn't Sean's best night, his parents were fighting and it got out of hand, as in violent. Sean's father hadn't bought the 'right' beer as his mother yelled, and on top of his drunken mess the main reason was he got fired from the job he only had a few months and Sean was disappointed because he promised he wouldn't slip up. _

_Still, it didn't surprise him, but it fazed him each time his father lost his job it caused Sean to start simply growing thicker skin, and tonight he just wanted to get away after the battle. Sean traveled by bike to the point where the bike racks lie, and then on foot he made his way to the boardwalk entrance, he knew the road as he walked through the darkened tunnel where tons of people hang out much like the ravine. Before the actual boards existed the tunnel was the place to be, it was an old closed down tunnel of love but with the water removed and the walls gutted so it made a clear way to the boardwalk which has now been pushed up over time. _

_The tunnel had been there for years, his grandparents actually rode the attraction, Sean's parents used to hang out there when they were young and in love - most summer tenants in the houses by the beach meet locals there but there are the occasional cops. The once painted metal sky blue walls are now a crusty prickly, crusty and rusty red, and the crowds had changed the locals that happened to be there were fried beyond belief burning hemp bracelets and finding it the biggest thrill of their lives and the homeless whom honestly belong in a halfway house across the way are cackling and barking uncontrollably in the corner as the smell of excrement is ominous to breathing. He remembers he found Charlie hear a few years ago, he moved between Degrassi and Wasega for a few years but something about Wasega drove his parents back. Tracker fell in love with Degrassi at first, first being the obvious fact he had a strong hatred for his parents, but in any case it was the reason why he left but promised to sometime soon come back for his brother. _

_Tyler meanwhile was at the end of the tunnel, silently leaning against a fence with his fairly strong friends five to be exact, upon Sean embarking upon the boardwalk. In the nicotine scented air dabbled with the ambient sounds of the eerie tunes of the rides and the screams or terror as the tracks seemed to make the clap and booms and savory abundance of funnel cakes he just didn't feel right even if it did look and feel like everyone's average everyday night. He suddenly was put into a tailspin of emotions when as he silently thought he was yanked and given one hard punch to the temple, Sean knew to hit back. He turned around and saw Tyler Bishop fuming as he didn't hesitate to throw one right back in the same spot. As he winced in pain holding his hand to his temple, falling to the ground he groaned Sean remembered how unhappy he was, how fumigated his was he felt as if he was on fire and he wouldn't stop burning until he gave him fire. He remembered his alcoholic parents, how they ruined their life and not how he might just ruin his own, as he just pulled the trigger in his mind of all the pain in his hear that is now his heart is at rest with someone very special, his painful childhood caused a burden on his heart, a heart that only belongs to a girl who doesn't know what she has, who she is and what she would be someday. Tyler defeated fell to the ground his friends had scattered long before the fight broke out, Sean could simply fight his own fights he wasn't so ready to pay the price. _

_Sean staggered out of bed, and trudged the mirror before going to answer the door, he saw a bruise by his temple he gently held it and then walked to the door, slowly swinging it open hearing the high-pitched sigh of it's hinges, "Hi mom. ."_

"_Sean. . ."_

"_Why are you saying my name like that?" Sean asked raising his eyebrows advancing towards her._

"_I-I don't know what you mean, I-I've been speaking to you like I had been for years." She then pulled him down next to her to sit on the bed and closed her eyes and faced up to the ceiling, before taking a in some air to breathe, "Tracker's here you know." She stammered and struggled to say the rest, "A-a-and we'd like it - your father and I. We would think it's best for you live in Degrassi with Tracker. We don't think we should have you grow up in this type of environment, there's a murder everyday - not to mention what happened to the boy. On top of that, I don't trust those crazy folks at the halfway house . . "_

_Sean tried to remain strong, but right now his mother tore his heart out and left him with his heart bleeding as she tossed it around the room, he sighed and spoke not a word but he calmly breathed inward, "So you're kicking me out, Ma?" he finally eyed her, he couldn't believe it he was so disappointed in his parents for not even trying to help raise him or now see this is a desperate cry for help. _

"_H-he-hey Sean, it's not like that. We'll call we just want you away from the beach."_

_Sean stood up consumed with anger and hurt he found his duffel bag and threw it on the bed causing his mother to flock far from her temperamental son. She had never seen him so floored, she just leaned against the wall her body nearly became the wall she was eaten by fright and in shock she remained there silently shaking as her son tore his room apart throwing anything he might need, because he might just never come back, he then let out a horrible thing to say but a truth to his belief, "No ma! You just want to be away from me. That's so? Good." He didn't want to cry, but as good slipped from his lips he was about to. How would you feel if you were fourteen years old, you had just escaped juvie hall by the skin of your teeth and now you're parents are forcing you out on irrelevant reasons. The one time he didn't want his parents to count it against him, they did but it was so typical of his dad to force his mom to do the dirty work he knows now she didn't want to and he now knows her reasons but then he was in denial of the fact that he was worth something to them. _

"_Sean! No." She pleaded trying to explain, but she knew the anger causing flames her water words could never reach him. _

_Sean bit his lip after jamming stuff in his bag, he poured his chump change in the bottom weighting him down, he was done with it, he walked through the silent house and made his way out the front door and his father said nothing. "You wont have to see me, ma. Don't call me then when I walk out this door, don't call me at Trackers and I won't call you back. I won't ever need you. Go to hell." As the door slammed behind him it made a hard sounding thud that made Eileen jump and loomed cold air straight at her eyes that welled tears. Sean looked back, even after he said he wouldn't. He looked at her through the finger printed glass before completely hopping in Tracker's work truck. Charlie belted out the door barking at Sean, Sean gave him a calm generous smirk before opening the door of the car and putting him in his lap, "Hey boy." he whispered calmly, his voice hoarse from yelling. _

"_Sean, I have work in three hours and it takes awhile to get there and my apartment doesn't allow dogs, Char will have to stay here." Sean watery eyed looked at his brother from his passenger vantage point and then back to his dog who looked as if he had heard him as his ears went from up and cheerful to down and forlorn. _

_Sean pat Charlie, on the head as the small dog hopped down from the platform of the truck and ran into the backyard, "I'll miss you buddy." He looked once more at his house and his small dog and shook his head before shutting the door and accompanied by his brother, driving away._

Sean focused back to his friend on the floor and to the window, his friend recently got into street racing just not into the illegal part even if his engine is prepped for driving tomorrow night would be his race and he needs all the rest he could get - it's directly the reason so Jay can sleep in late. He kept thinking about earlier, and how he kind of still felt bad for his encounter with Emma he suddenly heard a knock at the door. Sean made his way to the door where he saw Manny Santos, a girl he's known for years as well as a sight for sore eyes, we went out to the bench on Jay's porch so he wouldn't dare wake his irritable friend, "its nice seeing you." he whispered upon sitting down.

Manny smiled, giving him a warm hug, "It's been awhile most definitely. So much as happened you won't even believe."

He hugged back before pulling away a few moments later, "So, what's up? Tell me. I feel like I've missed a lot. Emma doesn't recognize me, Jay told me about the accident, she almost died and she hasn't any memories."

"Well I didn't know if anyone told you about the accident . . . but now you know."

"Jay told me when it was too late, after me and Emma had a screaming match. I see memory loss hasn't changed her much on that part."

Manny laughed at Sean's remark and gave him a playful punch, "Hey that's my best friend you're talking about. The same best friend that _you _like and so want a chance with. I'd watch it mister wise guy. You don't want me saying anything bad, do you?"

"Yeah. I suppose your right." Sean laughed lightly.

"Well I'd better be." Manny sat up proudly. "If it helps your case any, I think she's got something for you. She in fact begged me to come see you to tell her what you'd say."

"Something?" Sean asked confusedly.

"Uh-duh Sean, a crush. Wow, I sound so grade seven." Manny explained deeper.

"You aren't pulling my leg, Manny? Might I recall the last time?" Sean began to trail off and Manny wanted him to cut it out. She knew darn right the pair were meant together from the get go, but she just wasn't too keen on being truthful, mentally wishing she cut off the fact that Emma wanted Sean there.

"No I'm not. I promise on my grave." Manny told Sean.

Sean smiled happily. This was the greatest thing to him in awhile. He had a chance with Emma, for the first time in a long time, "Come to The Dot tomorrow afternoon and she'll be there. You'll know what to do from there."

"Really, Manny?" Sean asked.

"Really. I have faith in you." Manny told Sean. "For the record, just between you and I, what's your plan?"

"I want Emma to remember me, remember us."

Manny looked down a little crestfallen before looking up at a hopeful Sean, his smile drooped to a frown. "Sean, I have good news, and bad news. The good news is, anything you tell her she'll retain but the bad is - she wont be able to recall it, you know? So if you ask her if she could remember something she won't."

Sean sighed, but kept upbeat, "But she likes me?"

"For the umpteenth time, yes!" Manny extended and shook him, "don't worry! Everything is under control. Now I got to go, good luck tomorrow, Romeo."

Manny got up off the bench, and jogged away. Sean just laughed and shook his head before walking into the house again.


	5. Storytelling Part One

**Chapter Five : Storytelling**

Sean walked into the restaurant he had first enjoyed with Emma a few weeks before school went in, the summer after grade eight. He remembers the day well. The place was filled with people just like the day it opened a few years earlier.

_Emma and Sean were hanging out at Emma's but Spike was sick, she gave Emma fifteen dollars to spend to pass the time they went to the newly opened - The Dot Grille. It's hard to believe now's Degrassi without it, he pondered then they opened the door and heard the bell slightly ring, the host was eager to greet as he showed them their seats, they were given a booth everything was red and black and the cushioned seats on the booth were quite lounge able. _

_"Wow this place is a great idea to spend $15." Emma looked around and out the nice sunny view of the sidewalk out front, absentmindedly putting her purse at her side soaking in all of it._

_"We could probably get like, three milkshakes after we eat." Sean said reading the menu and noticed their reasonably low prices._

_"Uh huh." Emma took his hand from under the table and gave him a warm heartfelt smile. His fingers intertwined his with hers, she then told him, "That reminds me, you know Craig developed those pictures we took last week in the clearing by his house. I really like them; he got 'em in color." _

Truth be told, if Emma would've saw it she would've taken in the hint about her past. Her mother believes if she were to see an old picture about the old her she would go ballistic and would probably start questioning her existence. So things were put in a box somewhere, in Emma's closet. In the photo, Emma was wearing her old pair of black dress pants which had an abstract design with swirls with the looks of droplets of water and some shirt of turquoise.

Sean was suddenly hearing his name, first it began as Emma's voice but slowly her voice came to be a voice he didn't want to hear. A wickedly annoying voice he wish he had never heard in all of his existence, a girl he couldn't stand. Sean found himself standing eyeing an empty booth, their empty booth he was just thinking about and Amy waving her hand in his face. Sean then started shaking his head wildly to get the vivid thought out of his mind, he paced himself backwards.

Amy Myers was a lot of things, newest waitress at The Dot, Sean's ex girlfriend, not to mention she used to hang out tons at the ravine and she wasn't just about to let Sean walk away from her, yet again. Still, she wasn't exactly the classiest girl in school; she more than ever was the one girl you'd wish would simply keep her legs, mouth and boobs to herself. She wasn't perfect, but she's wasn't perfect for him she wasn't what he was looking for at all, but Amy was ignorant, persistent and in most cases a trashy tramp. She's definitely cleaned up her act these days, she's a real self proclaimed blonde her hair is cleaned up so basically she learned to shower and she hasn't been in the ravine for around two years she still hopes to mend things with her ex-best friend Alex Nunez and had previously began community college that September, "Sean Cameron." her blue eyes that looked opened compared to her hard party times when they had been an item seemed like a deer in headlights it was obvious she was sober, she gave him a smirk that two years ago could have put him under something, "You're back."

"Uh yeah. . . "He backed away some more, he would really prefer not be around her.

"What's with you, stranger?"

"I just want a table."

"Where would you like to sit?" Amy slowly took the hint.

"By the windows." Amy turned back around to her hostess booth and pulled out a menu, "Follow me." as she advanced in front of him and seemed to sit him where he wanted to be seated, the booth he had shared with Emma but she couldn't of possibly known even if the booth was by the windows, "Your waiter, Spinner will be here in a moment to serve you." She dropped a straw and a coaster for his drink as well his menu.

Momentarily as if his prayers had been answered, the bells from the door rang out and Emma came walking into his view. She girl removed her sunglasses and tucked them slowly in her purse. Everything seemed to be happening slowly as if he was dreaming of it but he wasn't. She shook her head so her hair would come out of her denim jacket as she hung it on the wall tacks running her hand through to make sure it didn't frizz. She looked around quickly, as if she wanted to stay awhile and find a friend. Sean knew he'd mentally kick himself for doing this but he did, he stepped beside his booth and waved, "Hey Emma."

Emma's red lipstick on her pursed lips smirked, as she turned in his direction as she sauntered on by the hostess podium completely ignoring Amy asking where she would like to sit. Mentally every one knew Amy was hurling insults by each passing minute. Within moments she was found standing where Sean was beside the booth, "Some like it sunny, eh?" as she referred to the bright windows that they would be seated next to. She had a little red minidress on with a halter that hugged her body in all the right ways.

"Yeah, I do." He stepped inside the booth and Emma followed dropping her purse at her side.

She didn't say anything to him, she let out a slow cough as if to say she was waiting to see if he had something to say, finally she gave up as he wasn't comprehending, "Answer me this, pick one from three questions, a. So are you going to yell some more? B. apologizes for yelling at a complete stranger, and finally c. will you please tell me how I supposedly know you? Hint hint, I usually like C best."

Sean let out a small laugh, "C. But I want to do a little of B."

Spinner Mason with his black uniform shirt and a notepad in his hand made his way to Emma and Sean's table, "Oh wow, Sean. How are you man? You back in town?"

Sean nodded standing up exchanging some hellos and such. Emma just smiled feeling out of place, she waved politely at the waiter she sees time and again, he after Sean sat back down gave her a wave too, "Yeah I' am. How's life treating you these days, Spin?"

"Actually really good. You here to stay?"

"Yeah. I don't plan on leaving."

"Awesome man. We gotta hang out more. So what can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a raspberry iced tea." Emma answered.

"Me too, Spin."

"Alright you two love birds, I'll get you your drinks and then I'll come back and you can look for what you want to eat. Might I suggest an appetizer, we've been super busy today so lunch may take a big longer than usual so if you have an appetizer it wont be that long for you."

"Sure. How about the wings?" Emma suggested. As you can tell, the regular Emma we knew wouldn't take a living animal and eat it, this Emma has forgotten she was a vegetarian. Spinner jotted the rest of the order and went to the kitchen.

"Cool. I'm getting a good old Dot Burger."

Emma turned back to Sean, "How'd you know the waiter?"

"He and I go back a ways."

"I know he dates Darcy and he used to date my friend Paige other than that I can't say I know the guy."

"I'm guessing you're not exactly the person to ask to fill me on things."

"Hey hey, contraire I can tell you all about the gossip last year. Liberty and J.T. had a kid, Manny lives with me - so I know all about her she got an agent she wants to act hopefully she hasn't exactly got the message yet if she's going to be in any movie soon though. Heather Sinclaire got her fifth nose job, and she totally got pied at her birthday party last week and she was completely ditched NOBODY went. Not even. . Jay Hogart and he'll go anywhere . . so everyone says."

"He's my friend." Sean told her brashly.

Emma sighed, "Sorry, it's just what I heard from Manny -"

Sean looked at Emma with pleading eyes. "You've met him before, Em you had to of."

"I don't remember if I did or not. Sean tell me about me, the me you know."

"Em we'd have to go back to grade seven, okay?"

"Sure thing." She smiled.

"So it begins like this, I got kicked out of my house, apparently because my mom wanted to keep me out of jail. You see, this kid Tyler jumped me and I fought back ending up deafening him - in one ear. My brother fortunately lived in Degrassi, and he took me in. I started Degrassi a little late in the school year maybe the fourth week in. I came into my first class and Mr. Simpson - your step-dad introduced me to the class. It was bad enough I was held back and he had to introduce it.

_"Morning people! I would like you to meet Sean Cameron. He was here for a few months last year before he uh moved up north. Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" I remember he had his hand on my shoulder, I hated when people touch me even if it was him. And yeah I was there a few months the year before and I liked it I really didn't wanna go at the time I was close with Jimmy."No." I always thought if I didn't care I wouldn't get hurt, if nobody knew me they could just ignore me so it wont be too hard to say goodbye to me away when I have to leave, if I have to leave it would've been easy to prepare for the worst. Finally it was all over, after a silence he let me sit down and begin my days at Degrassi._

Jimmy I remember was super egar to have me back, but it wasn't the same as our old friendship type of thing. He loved busting on me because I was a grade lower, I didn't get to finish my year at my old school or something odd like that I don't even know if I failed or passed they just didn't count it. So then like later I decided to buckle down and go to the dance, I just hoped Jimmy wouldn't bust on me and of course he did and I wasn't in the mood. I kind've pinned him up against the wall, I was sick of being reminded I shook him up a bit. Then, you came up to me and asked me to dance and we danced. I guess you can say I liked you."

She smiled, "Well I didn't know that. Explains a lot."

It was then that Spinner came back with the drinks, "Sorry machine is on the fritz. So I'm sure it gave you enough time to order some food."

"Well, I'd like the chicken fingers mozzarella stick combo - fries. Honey mustard on the side."

"Wow, girl knows what she wants. I like when people are clear." Spinner smirked writing down her order, "What about you, Sean?"

"Deluxe cheeseburger, I just hope Spin knows how I like it."

"You bet."


	6. Storytelling Part Two

**Chapter Six : Storytelling (Part Two)**

After eating at The Dot, Sean continued what he knew on the way home. "So Jimmy and me as you knew weren't on good terms. We got in a fight after school in the back lot behind The Dot before it was there and you didn't like it. You kept making excuses to stop us from fighting. So the fight kind of went full force out of control. As sad as it sounds, I then pushed you. I kept thinking it was really Jimmy but it was no game. I instantly apologized but after that you stopped talking to me and I honestly wouldn't blame you."

"So we hadn't talked since then. . ."

"No. Not the case, I'll finish later." They were most currently standing in front of Emma's house; he had been in there before plenty of times. He remembers when for a little while it was close to home that one summer when he and Emma were still together before Jay tore them apart, he blames Jay not himself not even Emma's busy schedule. Not to mention the summer when after Snake and Spike returned from vacation with Emma and Jack Sean started working on Snake's cars, he remembered at the end of the summer he got a few hundred bucks even if Sean declined the cash but Snake insisted.

"Yup this is my house." Emma laughed pointing to it, he watched her and then to the house that wasn't at all strange to him, "Want to come inside?"

"You sure?" He asked her uneasily as she climbed up the steps and slowly turned around to see he hadn't been following her. Her shoulder-length hair flew like churned gold when it rested at her shoulders, he cracked a sheepish smirk.

"Of course. Besides I want to know more about my past." She put her hands in her pocket of her blazer that didn't cover her arms but had cute pockets big enough to keep a key or two inside without falling out, the key disappeared into the door as she churned open the now unlocked front door and Emma led Sean inside the house he hasn't been in since the ninth grade, she paced around the kitchen picking up one of the same dishtowels the two had tossed around the kitchen years ago to clean up a juice spill from earlier made by Jack, she managed to suppress calmly, "That's better."

He felt the comfort and warmth of the house and he never wanted to leave but he knew he would have to eventually; the kitchen looked immaculate as it did the day Sean and Emma had studied. He remembers it as vividly as the day he moved to Degrassi and became a part of Emma's life; he remembers how he slowly became close to her in that one year. Something about it he'll never forget, it was because he had fallen in love with her. Sean remembered how he was practically a tornado during and before exams but nobody felt the heat Sean brought on quite like Emma it brought out a side Emma never wanted to see. For the first time in her life, Emma was afraid of somebody even if it was someone she loved. It got to the point when Sean fell back in to a reverie.

"_Ok, repeat after me SHOOTBACK." Emma told him after putting some popcorn to eat in the microwave. For some reason Sean could remember everything, about the day as if it had been yesterday._

"_SHOOTBACK. Is that on the test?""No I made it up. The consonants stand for the html text used in a web page. S is for starting, H for head, T for title, B for body, and C for closing. I added vowels to make it easy to remember. SHTBC." She just was so articulate to him, even then and as he recollected now as she described it got to the point the wasn't really paying attention to the academics she was babbling but the nearness of her just was something he retained and some how he did somehow take in the information she was trying to bestow. Six years ago, he remembers. _

"Sean!" Emma hollered causing Sean to slowly come back.

"Uh yeah?" He shook his head and followed her to the kitchen table as she placed her purse on the kitchen table and slid to sit down and he followed.

"Did you want anything to drink?" She offered politely.

"Not right now." He replied, "Thanks."

_The white and yellow rag just seemed to sit between them on her kitchen table, worn and tattered but still existent and still not new but to him it was new. Slowly it became to close to his face and he felt himself catch the warm cloth on his face catching it with his hands. The towel was a now cleaner clearer white. Once he can see he saw and heard Emma's small giggle it was clear he was retrogressing there again._

"_You want to mess with me? I'll mess you up. I'm big trouble."_

"_I heard."_

"So tell me what you remember about here?" She asked once Sean regained his attention.

"How about I go on from where we left off? It's a lot easier to go in order."

"Fine by me."

"So the next few weeks passed and then there was a party at Ashley Kerwin's house, Toby's step-sister, sort of. And J.T. brought E when us guys were playing cards. I knew drugs weren't a way to make a party any better because my brother had a problem with them in the past when he was in high school. Fortunately for him he's really gotten himself good and he's been _even _better in Alberta. Anyway, I brought the pill downstairs to dispose of it but Ash was there and she was preparing food I tossed it to her to tell her to toss it and somehow or another she took it. To avoid them asking questions about where I put the drug, I cut a vitamin in two halves and I brought 'em upstairs. I didn't see her take it, like I said, I told her to throw it out and the guys basically thought they were high when really I gave them vitamins. Now the whole reason I went is because I wanted to see you again, it was only about a week after exams and I thought hopefully everything blew over. I was wrong.

"_Girls night, meaning no boys allowed especially boys named, Sean!" Emma's voice still booms from that morning in his head, her deliberate attempt to make him feel even worse about the fight he had with Jimmy earlier that month. _

Emma lightly laughed at Sean's interesting story, she honestly believed and soaked up every word, this was the life she took for granted she now believes. This is the first time she knew she took something for granted. "Wow, must've been funny to watch. I was rotten wasn't I?"

"Not exactly. Really Em. You were upset with me. I mean I pushed you when you were only trying to help." He told her, "So then the guys were pretending to be high, and he invited you even though you were having a girl's night with your friends. And then you arrived. . ."

"_Emma." He poked his head in and got not one foot on the inner carpet of Toby's room when Emma stood up and went straight for out. He followed her calling her name again. _

"_Sean just leave me alone. If I knew you were going to be here I would've stayed home." Emma tried checking rooms out Sean guessed to either find her things, avoid him or be alone he aimed more to lock him out and be alone._

"_Emma can we talk, please?" Sean asked stepping closer, in a near menacing way. "There's nothing to talk about." Emma exclaimed reaching the steps, defeated about not finding a safe place to go. It was simply pointless for her to go anywhere else within Toby's house without Sean tailing behind her like a lost dog. "Emma you're not being fair." He claimed, trying to grasp a figment of forgiveness he knew he doesn't think he would receive. "Sean you went too far. We're over! As in finished." She then started down the steps; she didn't look back, not even for a wave or a dirty look - nothing. It then hit him, like a ton of bricks as Ashley came out of the bathroom - it's over. _

"After that night I kind of sheltered myself, had a pretty bad summer. I knew I was nobody's favorite person. I kind of blew it with Jimmy for the second time and September something made me hope I could try again with you but it didn't work first day Kwan's eighth grade homeroom you ignored me and to make matters worse you started to like Craig."

"Wait, Craig? Manny's boyfriend?"

He nodded.

"Why would I like _him_?"

He shrugged. "But you did at one time; it was kind of before he was Manny's. You and Manny would talk to Craig all drooling and it made me feel uncomfortable to say the least. I don't really know much about your crush on Craig. It doesn't seem like Manny told you much. . "

She laughed at his comments.

"I guess not. She tried her best. But you are useful because I'm sure there's a ton of things you know but she doesn't." Emma then finally got a look at the time, "Oh my God, I was supposed to start dinner and I completely forgot. Sean I'm sorry but you'll have to finish tomorrow."

"How about you call me when you want me back over? I can write my number. Or vise versa."

Emma dashed to the next room and grabbed a pen and paper. "I'll write mine."

"Sure thing." Sean smiled.

Emma wrote it down folded it up and gave it to him. "Here."

She simple flashed a smile coming a tad closer but still held back her step.

"I'll call you tonight?"

"Sure thing." He told her before he left the kitchen and walked out the door. He couldn't believe how fast the day darkened and he completely left out Jay in his days plans that he would never understand. Jay would never know Sean is trying to achieve for the impossible.


End file.
